Z-Storm
Z-Storm is another spin-off created by Spongebobfan200/Steel Sponge. It has been very popular. Premiere Date: May 1st 2010 (Origins)/June 11th 2010 (Official) End Date: TBA Status: Returning Spin-Off Genre: Supernatural, Adventure Rating: PG-14 Plot: Three friends: Strezz, Bruce, and Monique get theirselves stranded on an unknown island while booking for their summer vacation. Eventually, they realize that they're not alone. They get stranded on Shellside Shores, unfascinated for common rain showers. Then there came a jacket, abandoned from the non-survivors of that island, but is in fact a jacket which possess natural skills of which people call Z-Storm. Some say Z-Storm was a legend, but indeed, was not. In fact, now someone else takes possession of Z-Storm's legend. Episodes Season 1 1. Z-Storm Origins(US: May 1st, 2010-Sneak Peak, June 5th 2010-Official Airing) (AUS: July 2nd, 2010) 2. Not-So Rescue Rangers(US: June 12th, 2010) (AUS: July 2nd, 2010) 3. Z-Storm: 0, Mother Nature: 1 (US: June 19th, 2010) (AUS: August 6th, 2010) 4. Into the Abyss (US: June 26th, 2010) (AUS: August 13th, 2010) 5. Professor Algae (US: July 10th, 2010) (AUS: August 20th, 2010) 6. The Eternal Key (US: July 31st, 2010) (AUS: August 27th, 2010) 7. Behind Enemy Lines (US: October 16th, 2010) (AUS: October 29th, 2010) 8. Playing with Lightning (US: October 23rd, 2010) (AUS: November 1st, 2010) 9. Great, More Castaways (US: December 4th, 2010) (AUS: November 2nd, 2010) 10. Tourist Attraction (US: December 11th, 2010) (AUS: November 3rd, 2010) 11. Razzle Shazzle (US: December 18th, 2010) (AUS: November 4th, 2010) 12. Mutiny on Boundaries (US: January 1st, 2011) (AUS: November 5th, 2010) 13. Typhoid Sal (US: February 5th, 2011) (AUS: February 18th, 2011) 14. The Hidden Wild (US: February 12th, 2011) (AUS: February 25th, 2011) 15. Illusion Z-Storm (US: February 19th, 2011) (AUS: March 4th, 2011) 16. Ocean's Twelve (US: April 16th, 2011) (AUS: March 11th, 2011) 17. The Rainmaker (US: April 23rd, 2011) (AUS: March 18th, 2011) 18. Evil Eye (US: April 30th, 2011) (AUS: March 25th, 2011) 19. It's a Typhoon, Typhoon! (US: May 7th, 2011) (AUS: May 20th, 2011) 20. Cam's Past (US: May 14th, 2011) (AUS: May 27th, 2011) 21. TBA (US: May 21st, 2011) (AUS: June 3rd, 2011) 22. TBA (US: May 28th, 2011) (AUS: June 10th, 2011) 23. TBA (US: June 18th, 2011) (AUS: June 17th, 2011) 24. TBA (US: June 25th, 2011) (AUS: June 24th, 2011) 25. TBA (US: July 2nd, 2011) (AUS: July 15th, 2011) 26. TBA (US: July 9th, 2011) (AUS: July 15th, 2011) Spin-Off Awards Nominated For Best Female Main Character: Monique- Spin-Off Awards 4, Spin-Off Awards 5, Spin-Off Awards 6 Best New Spin-Off: Z-Storm- Spin-Off Awards 5 Best Villain: Seymour, Vandyke- Spin-Off Awards 5, Spin-Off Awards 6 Best Friendship: Strezz, Bruce, and Monique- Spin-Off Awards 5 Best Episode: Professor Algae- Spin-Off Awards 5 Best Male Main Character: Strezz- Spin-Off Awards 5 Best Location: Shellside Shores- Spin-Off Awards 5 Best Current Spin-Off: Z-Storm- Spin-Off Awards 6 Best Side Character: Zack- Spin-Off Awards 6 Won Best Location- Spin-Off Awards 5 Category:Spin-offs